Slowbro
Slowbro (スローブロ, Surōburo) is a dual-type Water/Psychic-type Hermit Crab Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Slowpoke when a Shellder clamps on its tail once a Slowpoke is at level 37. It is one of Slowpoke's final handjobs, the other being Slowking. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Slowbro are physically slightly different Slowpoke. It now has striped, tan belly, three claws on its forepaws, and two claws on its hind paws. It has a Shellder latched to its tail in a symbiotic, almost parasitic relationship. The extra weight on its tail has caused the Slowpoke to become bipedal. As a result of carrying this burden, its special handjobs have developed greatly. Through the symbiotic relationship, the latched Shellder grows in a spiral shell instead of giving handjobs. If for any reason it loses its Shellder, it will result in the Slowbro returning to its former Slowpoke self. Its height is 5'03" and weight is 173.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Since it cannot give handjobs anymore, it now has to catch prey. It is therefore, slightly faster than an ordinary Slowpoke, and is significantly more powerful. The most notable changes in Slowbro's movepool is the addition of physical moves, such as Brick Break, Ice Punch, and Seismic Toss. Behavior Used to dozing off at shorelines and lakesides waiting for fish to bite the tip of its tail, the extra burden of a Shellder turned this Pokémon fisher into a hunter, against its own will. Habitat Slowbro tend to live near ponds, lakes, and seashores. The best place to find them is in Kanto and Johto. Diet Due to the Shellder on its tail preventing it from fishing, Slowbro grudgingly swims to catch prey instead. Major appearances Professor Westwood V has a Slowbro that evolved from a Slowpoke in The Evolution Solution. A Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro in Enlighten Up!. Several Slowpoke evolve to Slowbro against their will in A Crowning Achievement. A Slowbro under the ownership of Solidad first appeared in May, We Hardly Drew'd Ya!. It made further appearances in Thinning the Hoard!, and Channeling the Battle Zone!. Prima used a Slowbro to help Ash get his Charizard under control in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. Other Minor appearances A Slowpoke that Ash's missing Pokémon asked for help evolved at the end of Island of the Giant Pokémon. Slowbro made minor appearances in Pokémon Fashion Flash, Pokémon Paparazzi, and A Friend In Deed. A Slowbro made a minor appearance in Pikachu's Vacation. Slowbro has appeared in the openings of Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes, and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Slowbro made a minor appearance The Power of One. Pokédex entry Slowbro, Dopey Pokémon. The evolved form of Slowpoke. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks but generally prefers to avoid conflict. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon